Dread's the Magic Word
by Miss.T-Stanley
Summary: Lily has an affair with James. When her Death Eater husband finds out, he's not too happy. Harry grows up believing he is the son of a Death Eater, so what happens when he discoveres the truth? Crappy summary, better story! Please R&R! Enjoy!


**Hey! This is Tierney again!!! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you all like it! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. I'm writting two stories right now, so I might take a little while to post it, but there will be another chapter :) enjoy!! (Lily's POV)**

"You came!" James cried when I approached.

"Of course I did!" I replied, running into his waiting arms.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"He's out tonight, doing work for You-Know-Who."

James shook his head disgustedly, "Of course," he spat.

"I don"t have much time. He said he would only be gone for about two hours." I said hurriedly.

James's face dropped. "Why don't you just stay here? We could have a good life...a happy life. One where we could be together forever, and never be out of ones reach." He pleaded. A hole broke through the center of my heart. I hated doing this to him.

"James, you know I can't." I said quietly, trying to be as gentle as possible with him.

James leaned down and kissed me passionately, "Please," he begged, our lips still touching. A tear slid down my cheek. How could I keep hurting him like this? Was I a monster? James wrapped his arms around me, kissing me again.

"James," I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Lily. With all of my heart." I buried my face into his chest, "Please don't leave me. You don't know what it's like for me when your not here." His voice was gentle, pleading, "I don't care if he comes looking for me...hell, I don't even care if he sends You-Know-Who out to come and get me. All I care about is being with you," he paused for a moment, "You know I would protect you. You know I would never let anyone hurt you right?"

Another tear slid down my cheek, quickly followed by another, "I'm not going to put you danger, James. I just can't do it."

"Lily, I'm in danger already. Being with you right now poses a bigger threat to me then anything I've ever been through. But I don't care."

"Oh James." I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Please don't cry Lily," James whispered in my ear. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his, "I love you, Lily." Before I could tell him I loved him back his lips were on mine. He laid me down, still kissing me.

I pulled away from him, "James, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sure." He responded. I tilted my head forward and continued kissing him, all the while bracing myself for what was coming next. (Fade to black....yes, what your thinking is correct.)

***

**The next morning**

"Lily, wake up." Someone was shaking my arm. I grumbled and rolled over on to my other side, turning my back to who ever it was that was trying to wake me. "Lily," the voice said again, "Lily please get up, we have to go." Someone grabbed my arm and started shaking it again, this time with a little more force. My eyes slowly opened to reveal a tan colored wall only inches from my face. I sat up straight and yawned while stretching my arms. I turned my head in the direction the voice had come from and I noticed James with his back turned to me. He was going trough his dresser and pulling out clothes at random. He grabbed five or six shirts, then walked over to his nightstand and stuffed them into the small suitcase that was laying on top. He looked up at me, "Oh, good, your up. I've packed you a bag, its by the door," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards his bedroom door. Next to it lay a dark brown backpack; it looked full. "Here," He handed me the clothes I had worn the night before, "change into these, quickly." He turned and walked back to his dresser, pulling out more clothes. I stared at him, confused.

"James, what's going on?"

"We're leaving." he said flatly. He walked back to his suitcase and forced more clothes into it. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched again.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked while standing up.

James stopped in his tracks. He turned around slowly to face me, "He's coming." he said. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. For a moment neither of us moved. We just stood there, facing each other, not moving or saying anything.

"You-know-who?" I finally managed to ask, my voice trembling a little.

"No," James explained, "you're husband."

"How do you know he's coming?" I asked him while slipping my clothes on as fast as I could.

James was practically jogging from place to place, packing as many things into his tiny suitcase as he could, "The owner of the Three Broomsticks-"

"You mean Madam Rosmerta?"

"Yes," James ran out of the room. After a few seconds he returned with both of our jackets. He placed mine on the foot of the bed, "He sent an owl here early this morning," he explained while putting on his jacket. "His letter stated that your husband had apparated there around 6:00 this morning. He was asking everyone in Hogsmead if they had seen you at all in the past twenty-four hours," his tone was disgusted and rushed, "After about an hour of getting the same answer that no one had seen you, he started going crazy and threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on people if he didn't find out where you were," he paused and reached his hands into his jacket pockets, a worried expression filling his face, "Have you seen my wand?" he started unpacking his suitcase to look for it before I could answer.

"James, I placed them on the dinning room table last night, remember?"

"Oh yes," he left the room again and returned quickly with two wands in his hands. He handed me mine and then placed his own inside his robe pocket. He then walked back to his suitcase and started re-packing everything he has previously taken out.

"Did he actually use the Curse on anyone?" I asked him, a little scared to hear what the answer would be.

"No," James reassured me, "eventually, Ariona Receta (I just wanted to make up my own random character,) went into Flourish and Blotts and he followed her in. He threatened to use the Curse on her but she told him you were here." he paused to look at me suspiciously, "How did she know?"

"Well, it was my first time coming here after you moved here, so I asked her for directions," I explained to him.

James had stopped moving around; he was now pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger and had his eyes closed, "I gave you directions," He said, "I wrote them down for you."

"He found them," I told him, "so I told him they were old directions to the wand maker I used to go to when I was a little girl. He acted like he believed me but he made them disappear, just in case I was lying to him....which I was."

I was looking down at the ground because I was feeling guilty about getting the directions taken away from me, so I jumped a little when I heard a crash halfway across the room. My head snapped up and I saw a broken lamp laying beside the dresser, parts of it scattered everywhere. _James must have thrown it._ I thought to myself.

"Great," he said angrily, "now he knows you lied to him, so if he finds you he'll probably hurt you. DAMMIT!" he screamed, making me jump back a few feet.

"James, _please _calm down," I tried to say in a soothing voice, "If my husband was really coming, wouldn't he have apparated here by now?"

James looked at me, "You cant apparate here," he explained, calming down a little, "I cast a spell that wont let anyone apparate or use magic within a two mile radius from here," James started walking around the room again, packing spell books and pictures, "so he has probably already apparated two miles away and is now looking for this house on foot."

"Well your home is the center of the woods," I reminded him, "it will probably will take him a while before he finds it."

"Well yes, but we should put as much distance between us and him as possible."

"Agreed." I started walking around the room too, looking for more things to pack. as I walked by James he suddenly caught my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"Lily," he whispered, "I will do what ever it takes to protect you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, James." I was confused at why he was doing this when we were supposed to be rushing to get out of this place.

"But I just want to let you know, that if anything happens-"

"James!" I interrupted him, "Don't talk like that! We are going to be fine." I tried to reassure him, but it was hard when I didn't fully believe it myself.

"He a powerful man, Lily. You've seen what he's capable of." He released my arm and pressed his warm hand against my cheek, "So if anything, _anything, _happens, I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will. I will _never_ stop fighting for you Lily. Do you understand me? Never." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead, "I will love you until the day I die."

_That moment might come sooner then you think, _I thought to myself, _No! Stop it Lily! You WILL make it through this, and James WILL be by your side the whole time. _I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't fully believe those words, no matter how hard I tried.

James bent down and kissed me quickly but passionately. "We have to leave, soon." He told me. James walked over to his suitcase and zipped it up, "Do you have all of your things?" he asked me. I nodded and he quickly rushed back to my side, suitcase in hand. "I'll lead the way," he told me, "don't go anywhere that I don't." he warned me. I nodded again and he grabbed my hand. At once we were running through the house, past the lounge, the kitchen, the dinning room, and then we rushed through the back door. "Follow me," James whispered. He started pulling me away from the house. It was just getting light out. I looked to my right and saw the sun beginning to rise behind the blur of trees. But it was still dark enough outside that I was tripping on things beneith me that seemed invisible.

Suddenly, after about seven minutes of running, something on the ground got tangled up with the bottom of my robe and I fell, bringing James down with me. I heard my robe tear and I felt a razor sharp pain rip across my left leg. I screamed to the sky, wailing in pure agony. I reached down to touch my leg, but when my fingers found my cut, I felt a wet, sticky substance cover my hand. I screamed again but right away I felt someone's hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream again, but the sound was muffled by the hand placed over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay," came the sound of James's voice, "It's just me, it's okay. I won't hurt you, shh," he tried to calm me, and it worked, but it did nothing to help ease the pain that was now seeming to spread through out my whole leg.

Only a few feet away from where James and I sat, I heard a low chuckle. I snapped my head to the side that I heard the sound come from. In the process, I managed to rip James's hand from my mouth. He tried to place it back over my lips, _He must think I'm going to scream again, _I thought to myself, trying not to panick, _He must not have heard the noise._

"James," I said as quietly as I could manage, which wasn't much, "Run." I told him flatly, "Get out of here," I tried to push him away, to get him to run away as fast as he could, but he didn't move.

"What?" his voice sounded puzzled. The sun had risen higher into the sky by this time, allowing a small amount of more light to shine on Jame's face. It looked confused and worried, "Why would I leave? What's wrong?"

"Hello, James." an unfriendly voice came through the trees. A dark figure emerged from the trees to the left of us, maybe fifteen feet away; my husband. He had an evil smirk on his face and he looked from my face to James and back again. He kept repeating this gesture, waiting for one of us to say something.

"Hello Severus." I heard James say beside me. His voice sounded dark and had a very strong emphasis of loathing in it.

Severus rested his eyes on James'. The smirk on his face grew bigger and nastier, "I can see you have kept my wife busy for the past night." His voice sounded just as evil as the look that lay upon his face.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, we were just leaving." James shot back. He slid on arm underneath my back and the other one under the crease in my legs. I winced as his arm accidentaly brushed the edge of my wound.

"Sorry," his whispered in my ear, so low that I could barely make out what he saying, "I love you."

Before I could respond, Severus spoke again, "Oh, how cute. It seems that you two have fallen for each other, am I correct?"

Both James and I glanced up at him, throwing him evil glances. "Ah," he continued, "so I am correct." He took one step closer to us, moving slowly, his voice had the slightest trace of sarcasm in it, "I'm crushed, Lily. This doesn't seem like you. What happened to the woman I married? The woman I make love to every night?"

"You mean rape?" I spat at him. By this time my leg was litterally throbbing in pain. But I didn't care about that at the moment. I glared at Serverus throught narrowed eyes.

"Oh, is that what you call it? Well, to be honest, I thought you quite enjoyed it, actually." His smirk turned into a sneer. I felt James try to stand up beside me, but I grabbed his robe and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Oh no Lillian, please, use your manners! Let the boy do what he want's." his voice was taunting.

"James, _please _don't." I begged him.

"Don't worry, Lily. He can't use magic here, remember? I'll be fine." he began to rise from the ground, but I pulled him back to the ground again.

"That doesn't mean he cant hurt you!" I almost yelled. I dropped my voice back down to a whisper, "James, _please._ I'm begging you, please don't start anything. He's tougher than he looks..." _I would know, _I said silently inside my head, _He beats me almost every day. _I knew better then to say this aloud, even though James already knew.

"I'm sure I can handle this," but his expression said that he believed otherwise. He slid his hands out from beneath me and began to rise slowly.

I looked back at Severus, and noticed that he had taken another few steps towards us. _He's up to something_, _and what ever it is, it isn't good. _I knew James was thinking the same exact thing as he rose from the ground.

For a moment no one moved or said anything. James and Severus were staring at each other, both of them with a look of up most loathing filling their expressions. I was staring at James, begging him to return back to the ground with me.

Then suddenly Severus chuckled darkly and he took another five steps towards us, walking slowly. When he halted he was only about four or five feet away. My eyes narrowed even more at him. Severus looked down at me and smiled evily. I heard James growl. I glanced up at him and saw that he was looking at Severus in a way that sent shivers running down my spine.

Severus laughed again and looked back up at James, "Now now, James. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer? Hmmm?" James didn't answer, he just continued staring at him, "Well Lillian, he's not much of a talker I see. So tell me, I'm curious...what is it about him that you_ do_ find interesting?"

Before he had even finished his sentance, James was running full tilt at him, ready to attack. But before James had done any damage to him, Severus had him pinned against a tree, punching him with as much force as he could manage. Severus had a wild look in his eyes...he looked like a mad man.

I was too shocked from watching the fight happening right before my eyes to try and get up. But even if I did try, my leg would never allow it. So instead I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, being useless.

I looked away from Severus and saw James's face. It was covered in blood and he looked like he had not much life left him.

Severus let go of him, letting him slide to the ground, his body limp. Severus reached up and broke a slim branch off of the tree and then yelled, "You see what your making me do, Lillian? Do you see what you've caused me to resolve to? Huh?" In a flick of his wrist he whipped the branch across James's face, causing a red welt to appear across his cheek. The mark began to bleed, pouring even more blood all over James's face.

"James!" I cried, feeling even more useless then before. I tried to stand, to run over to James and help him, but my leg forced me back down to the ground, making me fall. I screamed from the pain of it. I looked at James again, but it was hard to see him behind the wall of tears that was now covering my vision. "James!" I screamed again, but I knew it was hopeless. I knew it was all over.

"This all your fault Lillian. Because of you, all of this happened!" he whipped James's face again, making another bloody welt, "Are you happy, Lillian? Are you happy that you caused all of this happen?" another slash across James's face, "Your nothing but a whore! A filthy mudblood whore!" he whipped James's face with more force then any of the others.

"No! James, please!!!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

Severus kicked James right in the gut. I heard James moan from the pain, "James! James! Please say something! I'm so sorry! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed to him, not sure if he was alive enough to hear me.

"I love you too, Lily." I heard him mummble. I could tell it took a lot of strength from him just to say that. James coughed, and I saw blood rain out of his mouth. He tried to wipe if off with the sleeve of his robe, but he was too weak. Severus kicked him again, only this time, much, much harder.

"Stop it!" I screamed at Severus, barely able talk between my ever lasting sobs.

Unexpectedly, Severus picked James up and threw him over his shoulder. He started walking away with him, but before he got far he turned around to face me, "Don't worry, Lillian dear, I just have to take care of this waste real quick," he looked over at James's face over his shoulder, then his gaze returned back to me, "I'll be back for you once I'm done, then we'll go home." he smiled at me evily. I just screamed at him. "Ah," he sighed, "there's my girl." he threw me another nasty smile and then turned around and walked off with James, disappearing behind the trees.

"No!" I screamed louder and longer than ever. I tried to stand again, but once again my leg gave out from under me and I fell back to the ground. I groaned in pain from the feeling.

Then, from way out in the distance, I faintly heard Severus scream, "Avada Kedavra!" and I knew the my reason for living was no longer with me.


End file.
